


Daycare's a Nightmare

by defyaugury



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Warning: Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defyaugury/pseuds/defyaugury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper and Bill agree to watch Mabel’s daycare for a day, this was not what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare's a Nightmare

Children. Children everywhere. _Screaming_ children everywhere.

When Dipper had agreed that he and Bill would take over Mabel’s daycare business for a day, this was certainly not what he had in mind. Children he could deal with, especially the quiet, picture book-reading, crayon-coloring, nap-taking kinds of children. But not this? This was hell.

There were two identical twins, age four, who kept switching names, a two year old that wouldn’t stop crying, three five year olds, and a three year old that kept wanting to play with the big kids. It was chaos. Children were running all over the place and the arts and crafts table was an absolute mess. One of the girls had decided to cut her hair with scissors, someone had eaten the glue stick, and there was a decapitated bear lying on the ground while one of the big kids wore the stuffed head like a hat.

“Bill!” Dipper yelled over the sound of screaming. He was currently holding two of the girls up by their shirts to keep from fighting one another. “A little help would be nice!”

Bill was currently sitting cross-legged, stock still, in the middle of the play-room, looking as calm as could be as the twins crawled all over him. “I am helping Pine Tree,” he said as a shoe was shoved into his ear. “See?”

“Emma, Emma, no! That’s not for eating!” Dipper dropped the girls and ran after another one who was trying to eat the glitter at the craft table.

“It’s be easy, she said,” Dipper muttered as he picked up Emma and tucked her under his arm. “It’d be great practice, she said.” One of the five year olds went running by him, screaming his head off and Dipper just managed to catch him by the waist and haul him over his shoulder. “You’d be parents for a day, she said.” Dipper plopped the two kids in his hands on Bill’s lap, who gave no sign that he noticed them at all, continuing to stare straight ahead as Emma started pulling his hair.

“Yeah right. If we ever have kids, they would definitely not act like this,” Dipper said, looking down at Bill.

“What are you talking about, Pine Tree?” Bill said, grinning up at Dipper. “These kids are great!”

Dipper rolled his eyes and was about to respond when he saw the two year old across the room. “Mason! Macaroni does _not_ go up your nose!”

* * *

Mabel slammed her car door shut before walking briskly up the pathway to the front door of her “Dreams and Rainbows Daycare” building.

Mabel dug through her purse, looking for the building keys as she walked. She couldn’t believe the Sev’ral Timez autograph signing had taken as long as it did. But, hey, that wasn’t exactly something she could miss. She only hoped Dipper and Bill hadn’t had too hard a time with the kids. 

As she reached the door, she reached out her hand for the handle only to pause half-way. After a moment, she leaned forward to press her ear against the door. It was quiet, unusually quiet. Her brows knitted together in curiosity before she turned the handle and eased open the door.

Peering around the corner, an unexpected sight met her. The place was a mess. Glitter and toys and crayons were everywhere. The craft table was flipped up-side-down and paint had somehow ended up on the ceiling. On the floor, curled in a corner and holding a decapitated teddy bear and passed out was Dipper. She narrowed her eyes at him. He looked like he was out cold, but his face and arms were covered in marker and glitter. His hair was matted with paint and someone had cut a lop-sided heart out of the back of his shirt. Mabel decided to let him sleep. It looked like he’d had a rough day.

With another once over of the play room, Mabel was able to find out why it was so quiet.

Across the room, seated in an armchair as he read calmly from a picture book was Bill. He had at least three kids in his lap, the rest surrounding him on the floor, and from what Mabel could tell, they were all sound asleep. The kids on the floor were either curled into balls or sleeping on top of one another while the ones in the chair were either curled against Bill’s chest or handing limply over the armrests, with Bill reading on as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Mabel cracked the door open a little more and whispered, “Hello.”

Bill looked up from his book, pausing in his reading. “Well hello, Shooting Star.”

Mabel very carefully closed the door to the daycare and tip-toed inside and over to Bill.

“Looks like you guys had a tough time,” she whispered with a nod towards Dipper, still passed out in the corner. She turned back to Bill and reached forward to gently pick one of the children off Bill’s lap. They never even woke up.

“Ah, well it’s Pine Tree,” Bill said as he closed his book and gently nudged another child out of the chair.

“You look like you’re doing great though,” Mabel said.

Bill shrugged and stood holding the third child under either armpit, their head lolling to the side. “I know how to handle children,” Bill said as he handed the kid out for Mabel to take. “They’re like demons only screaming most of the time.”

Mabel giggled and took the child before setting them down to sleep with the others. “Well what ever it is you are a natural. Are you guys planning on having any soon?” she asked glancing between Bill and Dipper.

Bill gave another shrug. “Maybe,” he said, looking over at Dipper, covered in glitter and paint, holding a teddy bear while sleeping on the floor. He smiled, watching as Dipper slept soundly. “Let’s give Pine Tree a few more years to adjust to the idea, though.”


End file.
